Thunder and Lightning
by Cakey Potter
Summary: Hermione needs friends to comfort her during a storm, but there's a problem: she's Head Girl and not living in the Gryffindor Common Room! She literally stumbles along the way to comfort. Who'll save her? Terrible Summary... 1-Shot, AU, Little Diologue.


Another school day finished. Another day of praisings from all the teachers, not including Snape. Another long night of finishing next week's homework. This means bedtime!

I walked up to my head dormitory and grabbed my red and gold striped pajamas from my dresser drawer. As I walked into the head bathroom, I felt the ground rumble from a BOOM from the night sky outside, then came a FLASH, I counted off the seconds in my head... 1 Hogsmeade Village (A/N rather than counting "1 Mississippi"), 2 Hogsme- the rumble arrived. 2 miles away! I quickly ran into the restroom and flipped the light switch. The light flickered and went out. I shut off the light and ran back to my bedroom, two bright flashes giving me light along the way. I grabbed my wand off my bedside table and ran back to the restroom. After shouting "_Lumos,_" I set the wand on the, now visible, counter top and started dressing into my pajamas.

I shoved my legs through the pant holes and buttoned up my long-sleeved top so quickly that you couldn't even say "Bertie Bott's" before I was done.

After grabbing my wand, I held the light in my hand while looking outside. It was pitch black out, but every time a FLASH came from the grey sky above, the whole field was visible. The Whomping Willow was breaking off it's own branches and throwing the pieces toward the clouds, hoping to make a gap and create a sun-hole. Hagrid's Hut had no lights on inside and I could see that a large, black creature was coming around from the back of the hut. An unknown creature was all i needed... I screamed and ran from the room and out the portrait hole.

This was too much for me... whenever I there's a storm, I usually sit with one of my Gryffindor friends who're kind enough to sit with me in the Gryffindor Common Room. This year I was head girl and had only Draco Malfoy as a roommate. There was no way that that arrogant git would ever be kind to a _mudblood_ like myself.

I needed to get to someone who'd comfort me: Ginny, Ron, Harry, even Neville'd be better than trying to deal with the storm outside by myself! I ran up the staircases of the school, not even waiting for them to stop moving. I heard muffled voices from the portraits asking why I was out of bed, but I spent no time explaining.

I reached the seventh floor and ran through the halls. Another crack of lightning came and I shrieked, falling to the ground against the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. I curled into a ball against the cold wall and cried freely. I spluttered the spell "_Lumos_" again and set the wand on the tile in front of myself.

I tried to figure out a spell to contact the Gryffindors: Expelliarmus? No. Wingardium Leviosa? No. Accio? No, that only works for objects... Incendio? Not unless I want to burn myself, which I dont. Sonorus? That spell would make my voice heard by everyone in the school, no thanks. _None_ of the spells work! The only spell that might've worked was Expecto Patronum, but I couldn't conjure any happy thoughts at that moment.

I laid down against the wall and tried to freeze away my pain. I stared at the blank wall in front of me and listened to my surroundings. BOOM, another whimper. FLASH- FLASH, my crying worsened.

I lifted my hair from my neck and made it sprawl on the ground in a sort of halo, letting my neck run cold, too. The coldness felt so good... I pulled my sleeves up and ran my hand over my goosebumps, making them show more vividly.

BOOM, this time there was a voice trying to speak over it, I heard the voice shouting: "HEAR ME?" and I slowly turned my head to look behind me- down the corridor where I'd come from.

FLASH, a body was illuminated at the entrance of my current hall. The person saw me on the ground and ran over to me. My sight was blocked by my tears of scaredness and thankfulness that someone had found me. I couldn't figure out who it was.

The person wrapped their arms around me and pulled me into a sitting position, the person sat behind me, holding me against their body. I tried to speak, but my body started jumping when I started to open my mouth. I was softly shushed by my savior.

The person pulled me closer and I rested my head against his hard, flat chest. He started pulling the hair out of my face and ran a hand along my neck, sending shivers down my spine. It felt so good... He lightly dabbed his shirt sleeve at my eyes, drying them as much as possible. He rested his head on my shoulder as he cleaned me up and he hugged me closer, protecting me from the storm. I rested my head against his. Whoever he was, he smelt of Vanilla and Mint.

Another FLASH and I caught sight of blonde hair, the person held me closer as the BOOM hit the castle.

When it arrived, I turned my body and gave him a tight hug allowing him to help me. I locked my hands together behind his neck. He picked me up, bridal style, and started walking through the castle the way I'd come. With every BOOM, I hugged him closer to me. The Head Dorm's portrait opened, the bearded man not even asking for a password, and I was carried to my room where he lay me down on my bed.

He tried to leave, but I locked my arms tighter around him.

"Don't leave me," I said, as another FLASH arrived and illuminated Draco's face.

He simply nodded and sat on the bed, hugging me closely. I fell asleep in his arms.

That was the best sleep I'd ever gotten during my seven years at Hogwarts.

**This is my first intense story, did you like it? Review/Favorite, then check out my other stories! Please and Thanks :D**


End file.
